


Are You Serious?

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cats, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Swearing, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Niall started giggling, unable to stop until he was shaking so much Shawn’s head was bobbing around. Every time he went to catch his breath, the booming laugh would return until he was cackling wildly.“D-Did you just say... toe beans?!”(aka fluffy boyfriends Shawn and Niall with a cat!)





	Are You Serious?

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Shiall fluff on here! I'm open to any ideas anyone wants me to write!
> 
> Twitter- @angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson

“Hey Ni?” Shawn looked up from where his head was buried into Niall’s jumper. He had been intently watching Niall’s Mario Kart game for a good 20 minutes before he looked up and saw Niall’s small, ginger cat perched on the glass table across the room. Niall looked down, smiling slightly at the messy and dazed look of his boyfriend as he pressed a delicate kiss to Shawn’s forehead.  
“Yeah?” Niall replied, Shawn feeling his stomach flip at the thick accent. It never failed to bring goosebumps to Shawn’s skin.

“Can you look under the glass table, I wanna see what happens to the cat’s little toe beans,” Shawn muttered quietly as if that was an everyday sentence. The more he repeated toe beans, the funnier it seemed to get and Niall started giggling, unable to stop until he was shaking so much Shawn’s head was bobbing around. Every time he went to catch his breath, the booming laugh would return until he was cackling wildly.

“D-Did you just say... toe beans?!” Niall stuttered out through the laughing fits, his cheeks already turning red. He could barely find a moment to inhale but the second he saw Shawn’s deadpan expression was the moment he was absolutely beside himself.  
“Yeah! Like I wanna know if they look all squishy and cute because you never really get to see!” Shawn argued his point so innocently that Niall couldn’t help but genuinely consider indulging him. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and realised what Shawn was genuinely asking him to do on this normal Tuesday night.

“So, you want me to get meself under this bloody table just to look at the cat's dick from under the glass? Babe, I love you but you’re bloody mental,” Niall shook his head in disbelief and Shawn’s eyebrows rose, never one to like filthy language.  
“Hey! Not that! I want you to take a picture of his little toes!” Shawn whined with a baby pout that he knew his boyfriend would fall for and Niall sighed.

“Fine, but tell _anyone_ about this and you’re dead, you got it?” Niall said sternly as he stood up, really wondering if he was about to do this. He crouched down and immediately Shawn was whispering to him like they were taming a Lion.  
“Don’t knock it, he might run off,” Shawn said as he leaned forward, fully invested in this mission. Niall rolled his eyes while on his knees, figuring out the easiest way to get under.  
“Yeah... THAT would be the worst thing about this,” Niall sarcastically muttered as he switched to his back and slid underneath the table.

“How does it look? Is it cute? Oh! Does he look like he’s hovering?” Shawn clapped and squealed quietly and Niall refused to answer as it would make this a real thing. A thing he was actually doing... like for real. He took the picture as hurriedly as possible but didn’t notice Shawn was taking his own of Niall too. Niall rushed out as fast as he could without a head injury occurring and threw his phone over to Shawn while he dusted himself off.

“There you go, never speak of this,” Niall gestured vaguely but it was wasted as Shawn was already treasuring the picture intently with wide eyes and a beaming grin.  
“Oh my god Niall look! They’re so tiny!” Shawn cooed and Niall entertained Shawn with a brief glance and nod before Niall settling back into his game. He thought Shawn was just looking over the picture and then it was about 10 minutes after that he received the text.

_Tommo- mate ! Toe beans ??? Ur man has u WHIPPED !! ;)_

Niall’s face dropped as he looked over at Shawn who had caught on and was now manically giggling.  
“Shawn, what did you do?” Niall asked, not wanting to know the answer as Shawn giggled back a ‘nothing’. Niall prayed his instincts were wrong as he checked twitter and sure enough, there was a picture of Niall under the table with the caption,

_‘he’s checking the toe beans, number one cat dad!’_

Niall tried so hard to be mad and even was for a split second but seeing Shawn nearly collapsing with stifled giggles was too precious to be mad at. He locked and slid the phone away then launched at Shawn who was laughing even harder now he could.

“You little shit, I’ll show you toe beans,” Niall uttered as he pinned Shawn down and began ruthlessly tickling his sides. He knew Shawn was extremely sensitive to tickling so he made sure to go lightly as, even when tackling his boyfriend, Niall still took the most care of his baby. He made sure to pepper Shawn’s flushed cheeks with light kisses too.

Tears were streaming down Shawn’s face by the time Niall let up his assault as they lay breathless and giddy. Niall collapsed into Shawn’s side of the sofa, squishing them together with a long exhale. Shawn was still curled up but relaxing slightly into the comfort of Niall as the room had a new wave of calmness wash over it. Niall took one glance at Shawn and knew that, yeah he was incredibly whipped, but that was because he had the most adorable boyfriend. He couldn’t help but feel like he needed to say something, overcome by the closeness of them.

“I love you, you weirdo,” Niall said as he pressed a kiss to Shawn’s lips, not able to hide his beaming smile for long.  
“I love you too... toe bean,” Shawn giggled breathlessly as he pulled Niall in for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I promise my other works have more plot!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment and subscribe!  
> Twitter- @angeltxmlinson  
> Tumblr- angeltxmlinson


End file.
